


The Children With The Animal Masks

by AsianTapWater



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dolls, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianTapWater/pseuds/AsianTapWater
Kudos: 1





	The Children With The Animal Masks

**31/10**  
A funny thing happened to me tonight.  
So I'm out getting more candy, since we'd run out at home and I'd hate to disappoint the kids when they come knocking. I'm walking home with two bags full of the stuff. There aren't many cars out, there's not really anyone else on the main street, the usual. It's Halloween, everyone's busy trick-or-treating.  
Suddenly, these kids come out of nowhere. There must have been at least five or six of them I think. They were all wearing these weird animal masks. They gathered in a circle around me, holding hands, and walked around in that circle for about 5 seconds before leaving as suddenly as they appeared.  
I thought it was a bit weird, but hey, it's Halloween. They were probably just having fun and trying to spook me with things they might have seen in a horror movie or two.

**3/11**  
I've been feeling odd this past couple of days. I think I'm coming down with something. I've had trouble smelling things and tasting food. My skin is starting to become quite pale, too. Normally I'd stop there, and usually a person might just assume it's just the flu, nothing serious. But I've been having trouble hearing as well. I've had to start asking my wife, Adelaide, to repeat what she's saying over and over again. Originally she was just annoyed, but now she's getting worried. I told her I'd be fine, wait a few days and it'll all be over. I hope I'm right.

**7/11**  
I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have waited.  
I couldn't hear anything today. Or smell, or taste. My skin was so pale it looked like I'd spent my whole life in darkness, never been under the sun for one second. And my eyes... oh dear lord, my eyes. They were completely black like buttons. I looked like a haunted doll.  
It started with this morning when I woke up. My alarm is usually set for 5, old habit from my days in the navy. But this morning I woke up at 7:30. Adelaide was already awake, so I tried asking her if my alarm had gone off this morning. Before I could speak, she opened her mouth as if she was screaming. But no sound came out. It was then that I realised I couldn't hear.  
The two of us knew quite a bit of sign language, had to learn it for a deaf friend of our's, so I signed to her and asked her what the hell was going on. After she calmed down, she simply signed "you should go look in the mirror".  
So I did. And if I could hear, I would probably hear myself screaming as well. My skin was pale as a ghost's, my eyes were completely black with not even a hint of another colour.  
Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. And neither of us knew what to do.  
So of course the logical thing to do was head to the doctor to see if he could figure it out.  
Adelaide said I should cover my eyes, with a blindfold or something, so as to not freak everyone out when we get there.  
it was horrible. Being deaf was difficult enough, but having that on top of not being able to smell or taste, then having my sight taken away from me? It was almost too much to handle.  
I finally was able to take the cloth off after we entered the examination room. It was just me, Adelaide, and the doctor. He freaked out when he saw my eyes, which was surprising considering he's usually so calm and collected.  
The doctor and Adelaide spent a few minutes talking, and of course the whole time I couldn't hear them. I piped in a few times as well to explain what had happened in the last week, how everything had just been getting worse up until now. It was then I realised, it had all been happening after Halloween. I was perfectly fine before that night, and only afterwards did I start to get sick.  
The doctor didn't know what to do. He'd never seen anything like it, had no idea what to do in such a situation. I walked away with nothing but a nagging fear and realisation.

Those children... what did they do to me?

**█/11**  
I think this is the last time I'm writing in here.  
Everything's been getting worse. I keep saying that, but it really has this time.  
I can't hear. I can't smell. I can't taste. My vision frequently gets blurry, I get dark spots in it sometimes. I'm starting to lose my sense of touch as well. My fingers feel numb as they drag this pen across the paper.

I keep... cutting myself. To make sure I can still feel. Sometimes it's small slits, sometimes I'm tearing out pieces of my own flesh. I swear I'm starting to see stuffing in here. Little bunches of cotton or whatever. Maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me.  
I sure hope it is.

After all, I am still human,

right?


End file.
